Awakening Kiss
by Marlene101
Summary: After standing with the mages at the final battle of Kirkwall, Anders and Hawke are on the run together. This is some lovely fluff between Anders and Hawke during one of their relaxing moments. Sometimes words are simply not needed. Female Mage Hawke and Anders love.


**I have had an idea for this story for quite awhile. I'm so glad I could finally find the words to bring it to life!**

**Although I am a life-long Fenris girl, I find myself day-dreaming about Anders from time to time. This story is a result of one of those day-dreams!**

**As always, as much as I would love to claim Dragon Age, I cannot.**

**Reviews would be GRAND!**

* * *

His face fascinated me. His peaceful slumber. How on earth was I lucky enough to sleep and awaken in this man's arms? I would never know.

I propped my chin on top of my forearm on his chest and let my eyes roam over his breath-taking features. His blond hair was slightly shorter after I convinced him to let me give him a trim after we left Kirkwall. I could imagine his eyes, the color of wheat, starring at me with the same love I had for him. His eyelashes slightly fluttered as he stirred in his sleep, taking a deep breath. I smiled as my body was slightly raised while lying on his strong, broad chest.

I traced my finger along his jaw, brushing over his light, amber stubble. My finger made its way to his lips. His perfect lips. I took a moment of hesitation, knowing how angry Justice may become if I awakened his peaceful slumber.

I felt a mischievous smile pull at the corners of my mouth and reached up to place my lips upon his. I heard him groan at first, then I felt his mouth start to cooperate.

I gasped as he roughly pulled at my waist and deepened the kiss. My hands went and tangled themselves in his hair as I let out a satisfied sigh. I moved to be directly on top of him and deepen the kiss even further with a chuckle.

"Maker's tits, Hawke! Can't you keep your hands off of me for a couple minutes?!" he growled, nipping at my ear.

I let out a throaty chuckle, moving my lips along his bare chest.

"Nope," I replied into his chest.

"Woman! I value my sleep!" he growled, flipping so that he was now on top of me.

Despite the fake anger in his tone, he had a dangerous grin on his face.

"There is plenty of time for sleep, Anders," I said, stroking his face. "When we are dead".

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I instantly regretted them. I saw his smile instantly drop and his eyes lose their sparkle.

He rolled off of me and sat upright against the mantle of the bed in the Inn that we had been staying at for the past few days.

"Anders…"

"Hawke." He closed his eyes in concentration and I waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"Faith," he started. I loved hearing my first name from his lips.

"You must tell me, I'm begging you…" he looked at my with those wheat colored eyes that reminded me of home.

"Why did you come with me? You knew we would be hunted. You knew after what I did," his voice cracked with emotion, as he looked down at our hands, entwined.

"I just need to know why you are mine."

I took my time moving to where my legs straddled him and placed my hands on either side of his beautiful face.

"Anders," I placed a gentle kiss on his lips as I gathered my own thoughts.

"We are both mages. I chose to support the mages. I chose to fight Meredith and the Templars. I would have been on the run anyway." I spoke, stroking his face.

"As to the other situation," I started, looking deeper into his eyes. "I could never kill you, Anders. Even after what you did. I understand your cause. I always have. I cannot imagine my life without you. You were there after my mother… died," my voice cracked, and his hand reached up to grasp one of mine.

"You were there to comfort me. You have always been there. You will always be a part of me, and I wouldn't dare trade one moment of our life together. I love you," I finished, looking through blurring vision.

"Hawke… Faith. Promise me something?"

"Hmm?" I replied as he swiped away a stray tear from my cheek.

"Promise me you will never let me do anything stupid that would jeopardize _us _ever again."

"You have my word, mage," I replied smiling, and wrapping my arms around him. "I promise to call you out whenever you are being an ass."

I heard a wonderful laugh bubble from his throat as he wrapped me in a warm embrace.

I sighed and felt an urge to stretch me legs. I detangled myself from him and started to make my way off of the bed.

"W-w-wait. Where do you think you are going?" he asked, grabbing my wrist gently.

"I feel like going for a walk," I replied simply, not looking back at him.

"Oh no, you don't!" He pulled on my arm and I let out a shriek as I came tumbling down on top of him.

"You think you are going to wake me up with a kiss like THAT and then leave? I think not, little girl!" He murmured, bringing my lips down to his once more.

I smiled to myself and kissed him back with all of the love and passion I had for him that would never change.

* * *

**The end.**

**I hope you Anders' fans are satisfied. I know I am! ;)**

**Thanks for reading. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
